Knightsky
by WxlfGhoul
Summary: Modern AU. A world of technology, teenage drama, the life of a university student, and the looming legend of dragons. Inspired by the fic 'Living the Impossible Truth'.


Knightsky.

A How To Train Your Dragon Fanfic.

Chapter One:

It was September, and the next generation of Hooligans were making their way into the next chapter of their lives. University.

For the most part, the kids had actually been surprised at where they were headed. To a Uni that had only appeared around two years ago. An elite school called Berk Dragon Academy.

It was a school that was funded by the technology company known as Dragon Tech. They made all the mainstream technology that you would use in your house, they release a new phone and car model every year, but the thing that they're most known for. Is their sports team.

Here in the archipelago the mainstream sport isn't something like football, rugby, lacrosse, netball, hockey, no. The sport here is called DUEL. The players are called Warriors, and it's a game that involves the use of hover boards that vary in speed and defensive capability- they also have the ability to fire projectiles and other such things that could constitute themselves under the term of an attack.

This university specialises in this sport, Duel Class being one of the subjects that you can take as either a joint honour student or as a single. The teams that the school produces over the years it's been around have gone on to be the top in all of the islands.

Dragon Academy is in The Capital of Berk, the main city of the entire island, it's also where the King, Stoic the Vast of the Hooligan tribe resides to watch over his kingdom.

The headmaster of the school is Professor Oak. A wise and successful scientist who once lived in a far off land, it's said that there was rumour that he had been working with a protege in recent years to produce a line of products known as the Dragon Master line. The likes of which are yet to be seen by the public.

On a train from Meade Town in the south of Berk to the Capital, were the likes of Steve 'Snotlout' Jorgensen, the son of Stefan 'Spitelout' Jorgensen the half brother to the King. The King before Stoic had affairs with many a woman during his reign. Fathering many a bastard. One of which being Spitelout, of course, due to being a bastard, he did not get to have the royal surname of Haddock, but instead kept his mother's maiden name. Another on the train was none other than Astrid Hofferson, the niece of the fearless Finn Hofferson, one of the greatest Warriors that played DUEL, was fiddling with the end of her blonde braid, thinking of how her father will cope on his own.

"Hey doofus, pass one here!" Came the sound of Ruffnut. Sophie "Ruffnut" Thorston, one of the infamous Thorston twins, they have a few members of their family that have been apart of the DUEL team... well... at least not on Berk. Their family is known for generating the most devious of people, the twins alone are known in their home village as being the spawn of Loki with the number of pranks they fulfilled in their time there.

"Mmmm... nah.. I don't think so. What about you Chicken? Do you think so?" Sophie said peering into the portable chicken cage beneath his chair on the train. Fred 'Tuffnut' Thorston was the twin brother to Sophie, he was the one to occasionally reveal that although the twins act as though they don't have even half a brain cell together, that underneath, they are the most intellectual people you could ever meet. Of course, this intellect is usually coaxed out through the use of alcohol, and there's only so much of that before you've drunk too much.

Finally, there's Fabian 'Fishlegs' Ingerman. The nerd of the group, his strengths unlike his friends lies within the realm of information. He got into the uni on a science scholarship. His parents had been thrilled that he had received the acceptance as they were thinking of sending him to somewhere like Eruptodon Island College or of they got desperate, Berserker Island Institute.

They all had been quite surprised with how the process went. They knew that only 30 applicants were being accepted this year, and all thought that they had flunked the entrance exams, which had varied depending on what course they were applying for.

For Astrid, Snotlout and the twins, they all had to participate in DUEL Royale, against the other warriors, taking eachother out to score points.

Fishlegs, Astrid and Fred had three written essays, a practical experiment and a comparative argument for their second exam.

Snotlout and Sophie had to pass an intensive obstacle field within a particular time frame.

None of them thought they even touched the passing mark.

All they knew, was that they were headed for their new school for the next three years.

"We will shortly be arriving at Berk Capital. Please ensure you have all of your belongings before exiting the train. The next stop is Berk Capital."

"Oh god! You guys... this... this is it.. all our work from the last year is... is finally paying off... we're here... and.. I-I- I think I'm gonna have a heart attack or something!" Fishlegs announced to the group

Snotlout just rolled his eyes, Astrid passed him a paper bag that she was keeping in her bag in case he got a little anxious, she was pleasantly surprised he managed to hold it in for this long.

"Hahaha! James check this out!" Came the chortling of a big built teen around the same age as the group wearing a white top with blue stripes and a red beanie, pointing at Fishlegs

"Ah! Nice one Smee! Haha! Oi! Boy! What's wrong with ya?!" Came the demanding voice of the boy wearing a red blazer.

The attention that he had garnered from someone outside of the friendship group had only seemed to have made things worse for him, as he began to hyperventilate more, his hands shaking.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the boy in red "nothings wrong with him. He's just a little nervous, anyone in his position would be. So shut up, before I make you." Astrid warned.

The other boy didn't seem to pay much attention to the scowling blonde and instead smirked at the now paling boy.

"Oi! Boy! Anyone ever tell you that your big? Damn... you're actually really big, how'd you get past the doors?!" He shouted out to Fishlegs, the onlookers trying to keep their gaze off of the scene, not wishing to get involved.

It was at this comment that Sophie rose from her chair, her hands balled into fists, shaking from anger. "Y'know what? My pa told me that centre sods like you existed, I told him that it's impossible, people that have the kind of luxury to live in the capital of our country wouldn't behave like that. They know how privileged they are... how wrong I was. How can a punk like you, act so pretentious? He hasn't said a word to either of you, yet you seem to think that it's alright to tease, point and laugh? Na-ah, your wrong mate." She started walking towards the two boys when she was met with silence and stunned faces

"By the looks of ya, th'two of you haven't even heard the truth from the mouths of anyone in your lives. I mean, all one has to do is look around this carriage. COWARDS! The lot o' ya. Who do you think you are? Huh? What kind of stuck up prick are you?" Sophie asked of the boy in red.

The boy just smirked, scratched his ginger hair and stood up, meeting Sophie eye-to-eye. "My name is Peter Darling. Son of Lord George Darling of the Darling Estate over in Britannia. I came over here to gain an education far from the lot at Oxford and the like, and instead got myself a place at Berks exclusive Dragon Academy. My father is extremely rich, so I think I'm correct in my acting of entitlement. I am the walking definition of entitlement. So piss off blondie. Run back to your heaving fat boyfriend on the bench- be quick! He might pass out if he notices your out of his vision for lo-!" The ginger boy was cut off by Sophie's fist colliding with his face.

"Please just shut up. I don't care what money you have. By the sounds of it, your a foreigner. Your money ain't worth jack here mate. You can't be that special, we all earned our way into the academy. We didn't get daddy to pay away all the entrance fees, admissions and tests. We earned our places. So shut your damn trap, or I'll give that black eye a twin." Sophie warned before returning to her seat.

"Thank you Ruff, you didn't have to" Fishlegs said to Sophie, she just put up her hand and hurried her head in her hands hoping to calm herself down.

"Don't thank me Fishlegs, I just can't deal with people discriminating against someone just because of the way they look. It's ridiculous. Bunch of hoggobblings. Ignore em Fishy, your body is perfect, there isn't an inch of fat on you, I've seen glimpses of what hides under that top remember" she said now raising her head and winking at him "so don't listen to them, just keep being you. And hey look. You've stop panicking" she said smiling.

Fishlegs looked at the bag and back at Sophie, returning the smile "your right. Thanks Ruff"

She gave a little chuckle back "now that I'll accept a thanking for!"

Astrid watched the interaction, a ghost of a smile dancing across her lips. Ruff had grown up quite a lot in the last few years, she's become her best friend since maturing, being there for her when she needed a friend most, her mother's death had taken quite the toll on her and her family, but Ruff had been there, every single day, eventually becoming apart of the family, her dad even making breakfast ready for Ruff in the morning, expecting her arrival out of habit.

It's amusing to the blue eyed beauty that the biggest developments of the group happened around the same time.

It was three years ago, a fairly normal school day, until in the middle of a math class, the door opened to show the headmistress of the school and a man with a blonde moustache that reached down to his chin wearing a black suit entered the room. He smiled to the class revealing his silver fake tooth and cleared his throat 'here yee, here yee.. and all that rubbish. M'name is George Fergusson, but you can all call me Gobber. I am advisor and right hand to his royal majesty. King Stoic the Vast." He waited a moment for the chatter to die down "I am here on important... royal...business... ahh... how am I doing boy?!" Gobber has called out to the class, a small voice from the back was the reply

"Not too bad Gobber. A tad bit informal in your approach but I'm sure that's fine." Came the voice of Hiccup. Astrid only knew him as being Snotlouts cousin, and only knowing that because of the way he taunts and bully's the boy and using 'I'm allowed. We're related.' as the excuse to not get into any trouble.

Everyone's heads turned back to look at Hiccup who just rolled his eyes at the attention he was now getting from the class

"What's up Gobber?" He asked

The man just scratched at his moustache "ahhhhh... well... it seems your time's up now boy. Your father thinks it's time you come back." He said.

There were scattered gasps from around the room and wide eyes now peering at Hiccup.

"And if you plan on arguing with him again, then I'd suggest we take this conversation to a more private setting, perhaps?" He said, pointing to the door with his head.

Hiccup closed his text book placing into his bag and shoving it over his shoulder "don't worry Gobber. I won't be arguing with his majesty, I'm ready to come back." Gobber just patted the skinny boys back as they left the room.

There was a small uproar that surged through the school 'was it true?' 'Was there a prince at the school?' 'Ask Steve!'

Snotlout had spoken to his own father that night and had gotten confirmation that the Prince of their country had been amongst them for close to 10 years and they somehow didn't even know it!

Everyone who had teased him or had been friends with him had changed. Snotlout realised the error of his ways, although he remained mainly the same person, he teased people less and defended them more, began to actually focus on being the best him that he could be, as he was no longer just some son of a drunk, but he was actually the nephew of a King. He wanted to become good enough to gain the majesty's attention and ask if he could join the royal household.

The twins regretting the way they had treated Hiccup and after hearing and seeing Snotlouts change in character they too changed. Fishlegs remained mostly the same, except Astrid had caught him working out at the gym on the odd occasion, not saying anything to him, just politely smile and continue on her way.

Hiccup had left the school a week or two after they had shared a moment. Astrid had just found out that her boyfriend of four months had been cheating on her with three other girls. She didn't feel ready to even kiss him yet and he didn't like that, so decided to get the kind of attention you'd expect of a girlfriend elsewhere.

She had cried in the library all afternoon, Hiccup had cleared his breath. He looked as though he was going to say something cliche or stupid about her relationship problem, the things she didn't want to hear, hence her being in the library.

Instead, Hiccup had seen that she was working on her maths skills and smiled to himself, pulled up a chair and helped her through some of the problems that were seen on the page she was on, the thing that she had been trying to figure out for weeks had been easily taught to her in mere minutes by the boy she barely spoke to. He gave her a smile and said that "I hope it helps you in your future mathematical endeavours m'lady" before picking up a stray book from the desk and walking away with it to place it back on a shelf "am I just... stupid? Is that my problem?" Astrid had asked him.

He looked back at her with shock in his expression, but it became calculating pretty quickly. They stood there, emerald eyes meeting blue sapphires.

"Y'know what Astrid. If anyone felt like they had to make you feel stupid for their own gain, don't blame yourself, think about the kind of person that person must really be on the inside. Because in terms of stupidity- your far from it. I see you in every class doing the best you can do to make sure you understand what's going on."

"In DUEL Class, you absolutely rock at strategy and enactation. Your dedicated, which is more than what I can say for the majority of this school. I know that anyone would be more than lucky to have you in their lives, to give them attention and care for them, I know I'd kill to have that kind of thing in my life. He really is missing out Astrid." He began walking away from her, she didn't know why but she reached out to him, grabbing his arm, he turned around, Astrid noticed that she was slightly taller than him, and she stared into his eyes, the lights of library reflecting in his jade orbs like stars.

Blood rushed to Astrids cheeks as as closed her eyes and leant forward kissing Hiccup on the lips, the fear of enrequited affection racing through her mind, yet to her surprise, he dropped the book and relaxed into the kiss, the two stood there for the gods know how long before departing one another.

Not another word was spoken. An awkward smile and a light chuckle was all that passed between them afterwards before they both departed the library.

Astrid hasn't had the chance to talk to Hiccup about the moment in the week that followed before his departure.

But just like the rest, she was changed by Hiccups leaving. She wanted to be the best.

"You have now arrived at Berk Capital. Please ensure you have all of your belongings. Next stop, Gothi's Hospital followed by-"

The group collected their suitcases (Fred picked up his chicken cage) and they all left the train. Ignoring Peter and his friend Smee as they walked past, sneering at them.

It took them a little while but they eventually found the road to the campus.

"Okay.. since we're mere moments away, how is everyone feeling now?" Fishlegs asked in a high pitch excited voice

Everyone looked to eachother and smiled "honestly fishbrains, I'm actually really excited to see what this place has in store. Y'know, how it can make me more impressive to the lady's" He said winking at Astrid.

"Huh! I'm just looking forward to seeing how many ways we can sneak around the place to pull some awesome pranks!" Fred shouted, throwing his hands in the air, his chicken barking back at him "I'm so so so so sorry chicken, I'll try and make sure that won't happen again... can you forgive daddy?" The chicken clucked its reply "daddy loves you!"

"Ehhh... i don't know... I'm just gonna say I'm looking forward to see what happens this year" Astrid looked at Sophie, impressed with her response

"I agree with Ruff, I don't wanna set myself up for any let downs." The talking of the group continued as they walked to the campus. Eventually they reached a huge black gate that had the faces of dragons crafted into the frame work. The group scanned their against the scanner and walked through the side door.

"How much longer is this place?!" Shouted Fred, dropping his arms on the floor. He was bought out of his stupor by the sound of the group gasping, looking up, Fred joined them.

Before them was an enormous campus, from the angle they were at they could easily see three six story buildings that looked like tiny mansions with four adjourning buildings, with roads and path ways and little huts scattered all over the place "d-didn't the information guide say that... we'd manage to see three of seven main buildings when we entered?" Fishlegs asked the group gulping.

The realisation of where they were had officially dawned on them, fear now seeping in.

It had taken them another twenty minutes to reach close to the reception of campus, being tired out they had opted to take a rest on the patch of grass outside of the campus, underneath a little tree.

They had sat to catch their breath and to take in the site of the huge field that surrounded the reception and science building, the flowers spotted all along the tall blades of grass and the deer off in the distance. It seemed too unreal to be real.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

They were all ripped out of their daydreams by the roaring sound of a motorbike, they all looked up and saw a black blur speeding down the road towards them. The bike stopped just outside the reception office. The rider was wearing all black leather gear, a red emblem on his shoulder. He switched the key and unclamped his helmet, he took it off to reveal a thick hair or long auburn hair, he turned around to look at the group, he nodded to them and entered the office.

The group were amazed at how good looking and badass this guy looked.

But Astrid was too pre-occupied with those emerald eyes.

To Be Continued...


End file.
